Repartir à Zéro
by Lyla0i
Summary: Réédition de l'histoire !  Drago a trahi son pere et c'est battu contre Voldemort, il en paye aujourd'hui les consequences mais son ennemis de toujours decide de venir l'aider... Attention présence de scènes choquantes viols... Ne tien pas compte du tome
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour à tous ! alors voici le premier chapitre de Repartir à Zéro, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_Je vous rappelle que touts les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, par contre je ne tiens pas compte des livres !_**

**_Homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous_**

_**Repartir à zéro**_

**Chapitre I**

**Sauvetage**

* * * POV Drago

Aïe ma tête ! Mais où suis-je ? Pas dans mon lit, c'est dur et froid... on dirait des dalles... Aller courage : ouvrir un oeil, puis l'autre... il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière... Aller on s'assoit... et on regarde autour de soi et... AAAAAA! Je sens une vague de panique m'envahir... Non, non, non, non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas être... Il n'aurait tout de même pas fait... ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? je suis arrivé comment ici ? Et... ? et... ? Stop on se calme et on récapitule, il ne faut pas paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Alors... Ah oui ! J'étais à Poudlard... il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts et je me suis battu contre eux... Contre eux ? Pourquoi déjà ? ... Bref, mon "père" a voulu jeter un stupéfix à Harry, non Potter ! DOnc il a jeter un stupéfix à Potter et moi... je me suis intercalé et c'est moi qui l'ai pris... Mais quel con ! je ne pourrais pas apprendre à me contrôler parfois ? Non mais vraiment ! Et donc, en toute logique, mon "père" m'a ramené ici et jeter dans les cachots... Et bien je suis pas dans la merde... qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me faire ? Il doit certainement penser que je l'ai trahit... oh c'est pas bon ça... en général les traitres sont torturés avant d'être tués... Il ne me ferait pas ça ? JE sais pas... Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer, ne pas...

Tiens, la porte s'ouvre, je vais me lever…

Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer, je le reconnais dans l'ouverture de la porte et je tente en vain de retenir un frisson de peur et d'appréhension.

-_Drago, tu es réveillé!_

_-Oui!_

_-Oui qui?_

_-Oui, père!_ J'ai dis ce dernier mot avec une pointe d'amertume et en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-_Baisse les yeux devant moi._

Je lève un sourcil mais ne détourne pas les yeux. Je le vois s'énerver, merde... je n'aurais peut être pas du le provoquer... Il me prend par le bras et me balance contre le mur… Eyh, mais stop! Ca fait mal, eyh! Aïe, un deuxième, et un troisième, euh non ça c'était le sol. J'ai mal partout mais suis toujours conscient... J'appréhende la suite... Hey, mais, il fait quoi l à? Mais pourquoi il mmmmmm...me déchire mon T-shirt? Je me lève sur les coudes… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaïe! Le con… Il vient de me marcher sur l'épaule gauche, je me concentre pour retenir les larmes de douleurs qui me montent aux yeux et… c'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi sa langue dans mon cou, et... quoi ? Euh noooon ! J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, il en profite pour introduire sa langue dedans ! et... mais dis donc elles sont un peu trop baladeuses ses mains là! Ah! Mais, non, je… il a pas le droit de faire ça!

* * * POV Harry

_-Et vous saviez que Drago nous a rejoint?_

_-Non._

_-Et il est où maintenant?_

_-Je ne sais pas, on va attendre que Severus revienne, il aura sûrement une réponse._

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve Dumbledore quand il s'y met!

_-Et Lucius il ne le sait pas que Rogue est avec nous?_

_-Maugrey lui sert de couverture._

_-Ah ouai! Sympa comme couverture._

Tiens, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive, avec un peu de chance c'est Rogue… stop! Qu'est ce que je viens de penser moi? Mais Dis donc je suis sérieusement atteint là! Tout d'abord je veux retrouver mon pire ennemi, bon certes il m'a sauver la vie, mais quand même, et ensuite je veux voir Rogue… là je suis bon pour aller à St Mangouste! Ah bah oui c'est lui! Je vais quand même écouter ce qu'il raconte à Dumbly.

_-Pas de problèmes pour ça tout va bien._

_-Et pour Mr Malefoy? _(Il pourrait pas dire Drago, mais franchement Dumb…, non en faite Malefoy c'est très bien, je vais aller réserver ma chambre à St Mangouste!)

-_Il est très certainement dans un des cachots de son manoir et Lucius doit lui faire payer très cher sa trahison._

_-On peut pas le laisser là-bas! Ca fait déjà deux jours…_

_-Trois Mr Potter! _(Tiens voilà que je ne sais plus compter moi maintenant!)_ Lucius à confiance en moi, je devrai pouvoir le récupérer…_

_-Ca casserait votre couverture Severus._

_-Je viens avec lui et c'est moi qui le délivre._

_-C'est possible? _(Mais oui Dumbly c'est possible)

_-Oui, j'ai la clef du cachot._

_-Harry est tu sur de vouloir prendre de tels risques ?_

_-Il m'a sauvé la vie, je lui dois bien ça. Et si le professeur Rogue y va tout seul, il risque de griller sa couverture, donc..._

__Dumbly me regarde l'aire vraiment fatigué, et c'est Rogue qui me répond à sa place.

_-Très bien Potter, aller chercher votre cape d'invisibilité et tout ce qui pourrai vous servir. Dépêchez-vous, on se retrouve devant le portail de l'école. Vous savez transplaner?_

_-Oui, professeur._

Sur ce je parti à la quatrième vitesse chercher ma cape d'invisibilité et… voyons ma baguette je l'ai déjà donc et… et c'est tout.

* * * POV Harry

Nous avons transplané devant le manoir Malefoy, j'ai placé sur moi un sort de silence, Rogue m'a donné une clef et une potion pour "soigner les lésions internes".

Et maintenant l'horrible Lucius vient d'ouvrir la porte (enfin horrible façon de parler, il est bien foutu pour un homme de son âge... mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ?), nous entrons tous deux, enfin il rentre et moi je me faufile sans toucher l'autre. Une fois la porte refermée, Rogue lui demande comment va Drago (mais quel question? Il va mal c'est sûr!). Lulu lui répond de manière évasive avant de " nous" emmener à travers les couloirs du manoir jusqu'aux cachots (j'essaye tant bien que mal de me souvenir du chemin mais c'est un véritable labyrinthe !). Heureusement pour moi aucune porte n'est fermée à clef, je n'aurai pas trop de problèmes (normalement) à revenir. Devant une des portes, Lucius s'arrête enfin, il l'ouvre, et entre avec Rogue. J'entraperçois Drago, il n'a pas l'aire en forme (non? Sans blagues? C'est pas étonnant, à quoi je m'attendais moi?). J'attends dehors comme Rogue me l'a demandé en angoissant… et mais pourquoi j'angoisse moi? hein? AAA! C'était quoi ce cris? Ca y est, je sais pourquoi j'angoisse!

* * * POV Drago

Ca y est, il est parti. Un grand merci à celui qui a sonné. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et ouvre les yeux pour regarder autour de moi à travers mes larmes. Je me sens mal, je vomis. Au moins il ne m'a pas fait saigner cette fois... Je me tortille pour remettre mon caleçon et mon baggy sans me faire trop mal, je sais même pas pourquoi… Peut être pour gagner un peu de temps lors de mon prochain supplice… La porte s'ouvre je me recroqueville sur moi-même, non, pas déjà! Je ne regarde pas l'arrivant (les arrivants) mais je reconnais les voix… c'est Rogue avec mon géniteur. De quel coté il est celui là? Sûrement avec…

-_AAAAAAA!_

Ce salaud (pas Rogue, l'autre) vient de me mettre un coup de pied de plus dans ma hanche, j'peux plus la bouger… et merde elle doit être cassée !

_-Mmmmm… intéressant _(très drôle Severus)_ tu lui a fait quoi?_

_-Quelques coups par-ci par-là, et j'ai découvert l'utilité du baggy._

_-Comment ça?_

Il passe sa main sur mon torse nu et commence à la descendre, et par la même occasion à descendre mon baggy. Severus comprend tout de suite et lui demande d'arrêter… Il change de sujet et lui parle d'un livre… ils sortent de la pièce, merci Rogue, merci. Dès que la porte est refermée, je me recroqueville à nouveau sur moi-même comme je peux avec ma hanche. La porte se rouvre presque immédiatement après leur sortie... merde dites moi qu'ils n'ont pas changé d'avis ! Pendant quelques secondes je n'entends plus rien, la personne a l'entrée ne bouge pas... puis elle s'approche de moi... non svp... elle pose sa main sur mon épaule...

* * * POV Harry

Ouf enfin ils sortent! Aller Lucius grouille toi de verrouiller cette putain de porte, voilà c'est bien! T'es un grand garçon, aller maintenant va à ta putain de bibli! Bravo, c'est bien! Alors, bon, maintenant Potter, on se bouge, la clef dans la serrure, bien… on ouvre la porte… voilà, on entre, ok…et… ohhh! Par les tripes de Merlin! Drago… Il... Il... Il est tout pâle, il ose même pas regarder qui vient de rentrer… on dirait un petit garçon… Bon, aller Harry! On se ressaisit, on ferme la bouche (qu'est ce qu'il est mignon… mais ça va pas moi!), et on s'approche de lui. Ah oui avant enlever la cape! Je lui mets la main sur l'épaule, il frissonne un peu, à peine, mais ne bouge pas. Je l'appelle doucement, il ouvre enfin les yeux… par Merlin qu'ils sont beaux (et! C'est pas le moment!),… et il me parle. Sa voix est faible, ses yeux pleins de larmes...

_-Qu'est ce que…?_

_-Je suis venu te sortir d'ici. Tiens, bois ça._

Je lui donne la potion et il la boit sans poser de questions… au bout de quelques instants il se met à grimacer puis ça passe.

_-C'était quoi?_

_-Pour lésions internes (_Bon, alors on va essayer de faire des phrases complètes et intelligibles) _Sinon tu as mal quelque part?_

_-La hanche gauche… les jambes… l'épaules gauche…_

_-Tout à gauche?_

_-Oui._

_-D'accord, j'vais te porter donc…faut que j'te porte de ce coté là…_

_-T'y arrivera pas… trop lourd…_

_-un sort d'allègement et un sort de silence aussi, sur tous les deux._

Il acquiesce, je place les sorts et le prends dans mes bras en essayant de pas lui faire mal… mm c'est si bon de le sentir contre… A quoi j'pense moi? Je le sors de la cellule, et... lui demande de fermer la porte à clef (sans oublier de le récupérer) bah oui j'ai les mains prises ! Mm… c'est son bras autour de ma taille…C'est quoi ce gémissement? C'est forcement moi… bénit soit les sorts de silence! Ca y est je suis dans le hall… Ah! Rogue est là! Alors un petit coup de pied dans les jambes… Ce que ça fait du bien ! Enfin bon, il a l'aire de comprendre. Lucius ouvre la porte, je sors, puis Rogue, je le frappe à nouveau (c'est jouissif !). Pendant le trajet je profite à fond de la sensation de Drago contre mon torse… (ça y est je suis foutu !) Au bout d'un moment Rogue s'arrête, le beau blond (vive St Mangouste) retire la cape, on transplane à Poudlard.

_**Alors votre avis ?**_


	2. Fin de vacances émouvantes

**__Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de Repartir à zéro, j'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes. Je vous rappelle que tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR.**

**Âmes**** sensibles et homophobes abstenez-vous : relations homosexuelles explicites**

**Merci pour vos reviews. Marionette 0116 t'en fais pas pour Drago, mais le pauvre n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs.**

_**Repartir à zéro**_

**Chapitre II**

**Fin de vacances émouvantes.**

* * * POV Harry

Ca fait trois jours que je suis revenu avec Rogue et Malefoy, et Dumbly vient de me convoquer à son bureau. Que me veut-il encore ? Je frappe et entre.

-_Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Bien, professeur. Merci._

_-Assieds toi. (_Ce que je fais)_ Très bien, je voulais te parler de Mr Malefoy._ (Mon cœur se retourne dans ma poitrine, j'essaye d'avoir l'aire détendu)_ Tu sais qu'il sort de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui ?_

_-Non professeur. _(Et pour cause, je ne suis pas allé le voir depuis qu'on est rentré)

_-Et bien maintenant tu le sais (_où veut-il en venir_ ?)_ _et, j'aimerais que jusqu'à la fin des vacances tu reste avec lui._

_-Quoi? (_Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou triste)

_-Et que, si possible vous deveniez amis._

_-Quoi ?_ (Serait-il tombé sur la tête ?)_ Mais pourquoi ? _

_-Parce qu'il a besoin d'aide…_

_-Très bien_, dis-je renfrogner bien que mon cœur danse la Samba !

-_Il doit être actuellement dans sa chambre. Tu sais où elle est ? (_J'acquiesce)_ le mot de passe est : slythern. A plus tard Harry._

* * * POV Harry

Bon, aller, j'y vais. Voilà, ça y est j'ai frappé… Il y a du bruit à l'intérieur mais personne ne répond. Bon, aller, courage…

_-Slythern !_

La porte s'ouvre.

(Je veux pas y aller, je veux pas y aller, je veux pas y aller...)

Je rentre, (j'ai trop la traque), on dirait qu'il ne m'a pas entendu, il lit je ne sais quoi. Il est trop mignon… un ange… faut que j'arrête de penser à lui comme ça ! (Peut-être qu'ils ont gardé ma réservation à Saintes-Mangouste)

-_Drago ?_

Il lève la tête vers moi, ses yeux se troublent, mais sa voix semble être chargée colère.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?_

_-Je suis venu voir comment tu vas et … te rapporter ta baguette._

Il regarde la baguette que je lui tends, il la prend, méfiant, et ne dit rien. Un Malefoy ne dit jamais "merci" il paraît. Aller je me lance…

_-Ecoute, Drago…_ (qu'ils sont beaux ses yeux !)_ Euh, je pense que les choses ont changé… tu es passé dans notre camps, tu m'a sauvé la vie… On pourrait, euh… repartir à zéro et peut être… essayer de devenir amis… t'en pense quoi ?_

Il me regarde, stupéfait. J'avoue que je voudrais beaucoup qu'il accepte.

_-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Hein ? Te foutre de ma gueule après ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est ça ?_

_-Mais non, mais je viens de te le dire !_

Je stress : il me regarde, toujours, il a de trop beaux yeux ma parole… mais pourquoi ils se troublent ?

_-Drago ?_

Il me répond un faible "merci", la voix nouée par je ne sais quoi.

_-merci pour quoi ?_

_-Pour être venu me chercher là-bas, pour me proposer ton amitié après tout ce que je t'ai fait._

_-C'est normal. Et de toute façon même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas me foutre de toi._ (Il lève un sourcil interrogateur.)_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé._

Il hoche la tête et me sourit, presque timidement, il est trop mimi ! Soudain un ventre gronde… C'est pas moi je viens de manger.

_- T'as faim ?_

_-Mouai un peu._

_-Tu veux quoi ? Je vais mettre un mot aux elfes._

_-Du bacon et des œufs et… du jus de citrouille._

Je note tout ça sur un papier et le mets dans la cheminée au milieu de flammes vertes. Puis je me rassois sur le lit.

* * * POV Harry

Ca fait presque une semaine que les choses ont changé avec Drago et demain c'est le retour des vacances de novembre. Tous les jours je vais le voir à onze heures jusqu'à vingt et une heure, en général on discute, mais si moi il m'attire je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réciproque, aux dernières nouvelles il est hétéro. Mais aujourd'hui Dumbly m'a demandé de venir le voir pour parler de notre petit protégé. Il est treize heures, je me dépêche de rejoindre le sujet de mes fantasmes…

* * * POV Harry

_-Salut !_

_-Salut... _(Il ne me regarde même pas...)

_-Tu vas bien ?_

_-mmmm… _(Rolala, il boude ou quoi ?)

_-Qu'est ce que tu as ?_

_-Tu étais où ? _(Est-ce que je lui aurais manqué ?)

_-Chez Dumbledore… euh on se demandait, si il y a quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance ?_

_-Pourquoi ? Ca y est, c'est la rentrée tu me laisse tomber ?_

_-Mais non, t'énerve pas… C'est que je ne pourrais pas être avec toi pendant les cours._

_-Désolé, ya Blaise._

_-Zabini ? Il fait pas parti des mangemorts ?_

_-Il veut devenir aurore._ (Je crois que mon coeur vient de louper un battement)

_-A très bien, ça ira avec lui ?_

_-Pourquoi ? _(Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est suspicieux !)

_-Bah, …, presque toute ta maison est pleine de mangemorts et ce qui t'es arrivé… et bien, tu ne t'en est pas encore remis…_

_-Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?_

A ce moment, comme pour lui répondre un hibou arriva. Drago ouvrit la fenêtre, prit la lettre, renvoya l'hibou et commença à lire. Ola ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ses beaux yeux se troublent… Je me précipite sur lui et le prend dans mes bras où il pleur à chaud de larmes. Près de 10 minutes après ses sanglots s'espacent et bien que ça me fasse plaisir qu'il aille "mieux", je le préférais dans mes bras. Je lui demande ce qui se passe, et lui me désigne la lettre.

_**"Alors Drago comment vas-tu ?**_

_**T'es-tu remis de ton séjour chez moi ?**_

_**Je l'espère comme ça quand je viendrais te chercher tu sera en pleine forme pour recommencer nos petites activités…**_

_**Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne soirée**_

_**Et te dis à très bientôt,**_

_**Ton possesseur. Lucius Malefoy."**_

Un flot de rage me traverse, j'ignore ce qu'il lui a fait mais c'est inhumain de souhaiter faire souffrir son fils à un tel point, de martyriser un ange… Tiens d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive à mon ange, il recommence à trembler.

_-Drago qu'est que tu as ?_

_-Je ne veux pas qu'il recommence, il…_

Sa voix s'étrangle, je le reprends dans mes bras, inquiet.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ?_

_-Non, je veux pas en parler, je… _(Alors là, il panique totalement)

_-Ok, ça va aller, je vais te protéger, je te le promet…_

* * * POV Drago

Il est quasiment vingt-deux heures et Harry s'apprête à partir, la lettre me reviens tout à coup en mémoire, je suis sûr que si je suis seul il va revenir et recommencer à…

_-Non reste, s'il te plait._

_-Quoi ? _

_-Reste, il va revenir j'en suis sûr…_

_-Drago, il ne peut pas venir ici, le château est protégé…_

_-Il trouvera un moyen pour recommencer, il…_ (Je commence à paniquer, lui me regarde inquiet)

_-Si tu veux mais à deux conditions…_

Tout ce que tu voudras du moment que tu me protèges de lui, de ses mains…

_-Lesquelles ?_

_-Demain, tu me raconte ce qu'il t'as fait et tu viens avec moi voir Dumbledore lui montrer cette lettre._

J'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais j'ai pas envie qu'il parte en même temps…

_-Si tu veux._

Il me sourit, je le lui rends, timide. Il enlève son pull et moi mon sweat et mon baggy. Je m'allonge d'un côté du lit, lui de l'autre, sa présence me rassure, pour une fois je m'endors vite…

J'ouvre les yeux… où suis-je ? Je suis debout au milieu d'une pièce, une chambre, je me retourne et vois un portrait d'un vieil homme que je connais… non, ce n'est pas possible… je suis… dans… la chambre… d'amis… de Lucius… La porte s'ouvre et il rentre dans toute sa hauteur, je tremble mais ne bouge pas, je ne peux pas,…, je ne porte qu'une chemise et un boxer. Il avance et pose ses mains sur mes hanches, sa bouche dans mon cou… non, faîtes qu'il ne recommence pas… sa bouche se déplace, vient capturer mes lèvres, et d'enfoncer sa langue dans ma bouche, la torture recommence… ses mains remontent sur mon torse et arrachent ma chemise, je sursaute. Il se sépare de moi comme à regret, moi anxieux, j'ai peur de la suite… j'ai raison, il m'ordonne de lui faire une pipe, je ne bouge pas, il sort sa baguette, je me mets à genoux devant lui, lui retire son pantalon, puis son boxer, je prends son membre dressé dans ma bouche et commence un va et vient, je ferme les yeux de dégoût, lui gémit de plaisir. Il se déverse dans ma bouche, se retire, me regarde, "_avale_", j'obéit. Mon bourreau me prends par les cheveux et m'allonge sur le lit, je tremble, il me retire mon boxer, je sais ce qu'il va faire, ses mains commencent à me parcourir, je hurle, lui sourit…

_-Non ! Non ! Stop ! Par Merlin, stop ! S'il te plait ! Non…_

_-Drago, Drago, c'est Harry, réveilles-toi…_

Je m'assois d'un coup, en sueur. Des bras m'entourent, je commence à paniquer mais une voix chaude (et inquiète) que je connais bien m'apaise. Je pleure des ses bras, accroché à sa chemise. Près d'une heure plus tard, je me rendors, comme ça, sur lui.

* * * POV Drago

_-hmmm…_

Une main se promène dans mes cheveux. J'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je suis bien là, sur le torse d'Harry… Qu'est ce que je ressens pour lui ? Je sais pas, je tiens à lui, j'ai besoins de lui, mais j'ai peur, peur de m'avouer mes sentiments et surtout peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire... Bon, aller j'ouvre les yeux.

_-Bonjour !_

_-'jour ! 'ien domis ?_

_-Moins bien que toi._

_- ? _(Une vague de tristesse m'envahie, il n'a pas aimé dormir avec moi ?)

_-Je me suis pas rendormi après ton cauchemar._

_-Ah, désolé._

_-C'est pas ta faute._

Il me regarde et sourit, mignon…

_-Tu bouges ?_

_-Pourquoi, t'es pas bien là ?_

_-Si, mais j'aimerais bien prendre une douche et demander quelque chose à manger aux elfes._

Devant ces arguments implacables, je roule sur le côté. Il se lève, me demande si je peux lui prêter une chemise et un boxer, avant d'aller dans la salle d'eau. Je lui donne, heureux qu'il m'ait dit être bien avec moi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il sort habillé, …"toc toc"…Non ! C'est le même qu'hier. J'acquiesce, lui fait signe de la lire, je vais prendre une douche… Je sors de la salle de bain, Harry lit la lettre, il a l'aire en colère…

_-C'est… ?_

_-Ton père. Tu veux la lire ?_

_-Lis-la, s'il te plaît._

_**"Alors Drago, tu as rêvé de moi cette nuit !**_

_**A toi aussi ça te manque ?**_

_**Et oui je suis au courant, je sais beaucoup de choses. Comme, par exemple que c'est Potty qui lira cette lettre en premier et que vous irez voir le vieux fou…**_

_**Prends soin de toi que je puisse profiter (peut être avec d'autres) de ton joli petit corps…**_

_**On va se revoir très bientôt, tu ne pourras pas y échapper…**_

Je tremble, non, non, je veux pas… Deux bras se referment autour de moi, je pleurs. Harry me souffle des mots réconfortant à l'oreille, je me calme. On s'assoit sur mon lit.

_-Drago, dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fais ?_

Les images reviennent… Sa cinquième visite et ça fait à peine vingt-quatre heures que je suis ici, il m'a laissé ma montre. "_Drago_"Je me recroqueville, je ne veux pas… "_Tu as faim ?_" Oui j'ai faim, ça fait… longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé, mais je ne réponds pas, il m'agrippe par mon épaule blessée et me mets sur le dos, ses yeux me dévorent… "_Lèves-toi_", je ne bouge pas, il m'attrape par les cheveux et me lève, mon baggy tombe, "_Très bien_", de la nourriture apparaît, "_tu y aura droit si tu es sage_", je meurs de faim. Il m'enlève mon boxer puis me demande de le déshabiller mais sans les mains, je n'ai pas le choix et le fait avec la bouche pendant ce temps-là ses mains explorent mon corps, mon intimité, ma virilité… Quand j'ai finis je suis à genoux devant lui, il veut que je le suce, je m'exécute, il gémit de plaisir, moi me retiens de le faire de dégoût, une affreuse substance se déverse dans ma bouche, c'est acre, je sais que je vais garder le goût longtemps, j'avale. Il me renverse sur le sol et me mets sur le ventre, m'écarte les jambes et me pénètre d'un coup, ça fait mal, mes larmes coulent, ses va et vient se font plus violents, j'ai mal, je cris ma douleur à chaque coup, il se déverse enfin et s'étale sur moi sans se retirer, je ne bouge pas. Quelques minutes après, je le sens se raidir en moi, et il recommence. Quand enfin il part, je ne bouge pas et pleurs. Lorsque j'ai le courage de regarder autours de moi, il y a du sang sur les dalles. C'est la première fois qu'il me fait saigner (et malheureusement pas la dernière) il m'a violé cinq fois de suite ce connard…

_-Drago ?_

Je sors de mes souvenirs, et lui réponds, la voix blanche.

_-Il m'a battu, et violé… surtout violé._

Harry paraît stupéfier et furieux, il me fait un peu peur, mais quand il s'en rend compte il se calme.

**Fin de ce chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, lundi ou mardi.**


	3. organisation !

_****_**Voici un nouveau chapitre, que je n'ai pas du tout retravaillé, désolée, boulot oblige.**

**Merci beaucoup Brigitte26 pour ta review ça ma fait très plaisir.**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous.**

_**Repartir à zéro**_

**Chapitre III**

**Organisation !**

* * * POV Harry

-_Très bien, Mr Potter, voulez-vous bien aller chercher Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et,… Mr Zabini, c'est bien ça ?_

_-Oui, professeur. _(Et ben dis donc elle est pas bien assurée sa voix à mon Drago.)

_-Ils arrivent, Mr Potter._

_-J'y vais, professeur !_

Je sors du bureau et ferme la porte, je serais bien resté avec Drago, je me demande si Dumbly est au courant de ce qu'il a subit… Mais comment on peut faire ça à son propre fils, c'est… Oula ! Il faut que je me calme, heureusement qu'il n'y a personne ! Et qu'est qu'il leur veut à Ron et à Hermione, à oui ! En plus, ils sont ensembles ces deux là, en plus ! Bon, alors comment je le retrouve le petit serpentard… Ah, le voilà !

_-Zabini !_

_-Qu'est ce que tu m'veux Potter ? _(Oula, pas commode !)

_-Dumbledore veut nous parler._

_-Qui ça nous ?_

_-Ron, Hermione, Drago, toi et moi._

_-Tiens, tu l'appelles Drago !_

_-Euh… les choses ont… changé… Ron ! Hermione !_

_-Salut Harry ! _(Salut Hermione, fais pas cette gueule Ron !)

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ? _(De qui ? Ah oui, Zabini forcément !)

-_Faut qu'on aille tous les quatre chez Dumbledore._

On arrive au bureau de Dumbly après un trajet très silencieux. Je frappe et rentre. Drago n'a pas l'aire très bien, il a du raconter ses vacances chez son géniteur au vieux fou…IL fait une de ces tronches Zabini ! Ca doit être à lui que ça fait le plus bizarre, il va le voir immédiatement sans un regard pour l'autre, Dray a l'air heureux de le voir. Hermione, elle est… choquée et Ron, bah… c'est Ron, indifférent au malheur de son ennemi.

_-Très bien, asseyez-vous._ (Tout le monde s'exécute, chacun sur une chaise.)_ Nous sommes ici pour parler de Mr Malefoy_ (on dirait qu'il préférerait être ailleurs…) _qui s'est battu à nos côtés lors de la dernière attaque de mangemorts et s'est fait…punir _(il regarde Drago, comme pour savoir si le mot convient)_ par son père. Il est aujourd'hui doublement en danger, premièrement par son père qui veut le récupérer et deuxièmement par les neuf dixièmes des élèves de la maison Serpentard qui vont lui vouloir du mal. Donc, nous allons essayer de faire en sorte qu'il court le moins de risque possible…_

_-Et comment comptez-vous faire ça ? _(Ca c'est Zabini mais mes deux amis ont l'air intéressés par la question.)

_-Pour commencer, Mr Zabini, vous allez récupérer ses insignes de préfets, ensuite, il faudra que vous soyez le plus souvent possible avec lui… Nous avons attribué une chambre à Mr Malefoy, il faudrait que quelqu'un…_

_-Si je quitte le dortoir, ça va être trop louche…_

_-Mr Potter ?_

_-Ca doit être possible…_

_-Ecoute Potter, _(Oui, mon p'tit Zabini ?)_ ce qu'on pourrait faire, c'est que tu reste avec Drago aux récrés, et moi pendant les cours et les repas…tant qu'il n'y a pas trop de problèmes…t'en penses quoi ?_

_-Moi ça me va, et toi Drago ?_ (Il me regarde comme un inconnu avant de revenir à la situation actuelle.)

_-Moi, je m'en fiche…_

_-Tu as le droit de dire ce dont tu as envie…_

_-Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il ne recommence pas. _(Cool, pas la peine de s'énerver, il devait être dans ses souvenirs.)_Après le reste, je m'en fou !_

_-OK, très bien !_ (Et voilà que Dumbly s'y remet !)_ Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, je compte sur vous pour faire taire les rumeurs sur Mr Malefoy à Gryffondor, et pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes par rapports à Mr Potter, D'ailleurs vous resterez avec Mr Malefoy pendant les entraînements de quiddich Mr Potter… Et vous veillerez à ce que Mr Malefoy puisse manger à la table des Gryffondor si nécessaire._

_-Bien sûr, professeur. _(Heureusement qu'Hermione répond, Ron n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.)

_-Maintenant, allons tous manger !_

Sur ce, nous nous sommes tous lever pour aller manger.

* * * POV Drago

Je reste avec Blaise lorsque l'on s'assoit à la table des serpentards. Je sais que ça risque de mal se passer… et je ne me trompe pas, c'est Pansy qui ouvre le bal et les autres suivent.

_-Dis donc Drago, comment oses-tu t'asseoir ici ? Tu dois bien te douter qu'on va se venger. Tu vas payer ta trahison !_

_-Traître, tu vas payer…_

_-C'est ton père qui vas être content…_

_-Tu ne vaux rien Malefoy…_

_-C'est bête que Saint Potter ne soit pas là pour te protéger !_

Je commence à angoisser, mais je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas trop le montrer, heureusement pour moi Blaise intervient.

_-De quoi vous causez ?_

_-Il nous a trahis !_

_-Il s'est retourné contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !_

_-Tu étais là ? Tu l'as vu ? _(Merci Blaise, mais fais gaffe à toi tout de même.)

_-Non, c'est mes parents qui me l'on dit !_

_-Moi, aussi !_

_-Moi, c'est Lucius lui-même !_

_-Désolé, mais moi je ne crois que ce que je vois ! Donc vous arrêtez ce cirque immédiatement, par Salazar !_

Je chuchote un "merci" à Blaise qui m'adresse un signe de tête. Le reste du repas se passe sans incident notable.

**Voilà voilà pour aujourd'hui. Ca vous a plu ? pas trop court ?**

**Suite en début de semaine prochaine.**


	4. Début d'une nouvelle histoire

_****_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à Brigitte26 pour ta review, désolée mais j'ai bien peur que ce chapitre soit aussi court que le précédent.**

**Merci à La Ptite Coquine, FunkyStar, Marionnette0116 et Tite Lena de suivre cette fic**

**Merci à Woudy, Brigitte26, Zangetsugaara d'avoir ajouter ma fic à vos favories.**

**Je vous rappelle que tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Homophobes, et âmes sensibles absteneez-vous, relations homosexuelles et non consenties très explicites.**

_**Repartir à zéro**_

**Chapitre IV**

**Début d'une nouvelle histoire.**

* * * POV Drago

_-Drago…_

Deux mains se posent sur mon corps nu, et une bouche dans mon cou… Je suis écoeuré, je suis allongé, je veux vomir.

_-Désolé, cette fois je suis pressé, _(sa bouche remonte sur ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille, il continu en chuchotant) _mais ne t'en fais pas je m'occuperais mieux de toi ce soir…_

Là-dessus, il me retourne et me pénètre violement…

_-Non !_

Deux bras m'entourent…

_-Du calme Drago, c'est fini, il n'est pas là, c'était un cauchemar…_

Je me calme et me rendors dans ces bras en tremblant et sanglotant.

* * * POV Drago

_-Drago, ça fait à peine un mois qu'on a repris les cours et tu es déjà exténué !_

_-Il m'a encore écrit, à chaque fois qu'il m'écrit je fais des cauchemars pendant les trois nuits qui suivent…_

_-Et Potter ?_

_-A chaque fois, il se lève pour me calmer et reste jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme._

_-Il est patient._

J'acquiesce, avec Blaise on marche tranquillement vers le château pour aller manger. Les relations avec les autres de ma maison n'ont pas changé mais tant que je suis avec Blaise ils ne disent rien…On dirait qu'il veut me parler de quelque chose…

-_Et toi ?_

_-Quoi moi ?_

_-Je veux dire, ça va mieux ?_

_-Oui, je remonte doucement…_

_-mmm, et avec Potter ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Fais pas l'innocent Drago, tu ne le regarde pas comme tu me regarde, t'as quelque chose avec lui…_

_-J'ai pas envie d'en parler. _(Mais lui si, il m'attrape par le bras et me force à le regarder, j'aime pas ça…)

_-Drago, si tu ne veux pas lui en parler je comprends, mais tu peux m'en parler._

_- Je ne sais pas Blaise, je suis bien avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être protégé, mais…_

_-Mais ?_

_-Mais j'ai peur, j'ai peur d'avoir une relation avec un mec._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-J'en ai jamais eu, sauf… quand mon père m'a violé, et je ne sais pas, j'angoisse, je…_

_-Mouai, je vois le truc…il te fera pas de mal, tu peux tenter le truc, mais en lui demandant d'y aller doucement…_

_-Je sais pas… Et toi, tu t'y mets quand avec la petite Weasley ?_

_-Quand j'aurais plus toute la maison Serpentard à surveiller tous mes faits et gestes._

* * * POV Harry

_-J'ai a te parler._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe Drago ?_

_-Rien Harry, c'est pas urgent, finis de manger._

_-J'arrive._

Pendant que Drago m'attend je me grouille de finir pour le rejoindre. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il est pas comme d'habitude… Je souhaite bonne nuit aux autres de ma maison puis on se dirige vers notre chambre. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? On dirait qu'il angoisse, il est nerveux, j'espère que c'est pas à cause de son père, ou d'un serpentard… Il a dit à Blaise ce midi qu'il va mieux, mais moi je sais que c'est faux. Les lettres de son père et puis… je sais pas c'est comme si il lui manquait quelque chose… mais quoi ? Et puis moi, je ne veux pas me rapprocher de lui plus que ça. J'aimerais tant sortir avec lui, mais bon, il est si fragile, si je lui demande je ne suis pas sûr que ça passera… A tiens, on est déjà dans la chambre, il s'est assis sur son lit et m'invite à en faire autant.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago ?_

_-C'est que… je… euh…_ (Silence)_ Voilà, je… je voudrais sortir avec quelqu'un mais j'hésite._

Mon cœur se serre, vu qu'il ne continue pas je prends la parole.

_-Un garçon ou une fille ?_

_-Un garçon._

_-Je le connais ?_

Un ange passe…

Puis un autre…

Puis tous les saints du paradis…

Je décide de reprendre la parole devant son gène malgré mon coeur très serré.

_-Drago, si je le connais je peux, peut être, te dire comment ça a des chances de se passer… c'est bien ça qui te fait hésiter ?_

Il acquiesce, le silence se réinstalle, au bout de quelques minutes il le rompt.

_-Oui._

_-Oui… ?_

_-Oui, tu le connais._

_-C'est… ?_

_-C'est… c'est…_ (Il joue avec ses doigts qui ont l'air très intéressants à regarder.) _C'est toi._

* * * POV Drago

_-C'est toi._

Ca y est, je l'ai dit mais je ne relève pas les yeux pour autant. J'ai peur, peur qu'il me rejette et peur qu'il accepte. Je sens son regard sur moi, il ne bouge pas, il fait que me fixer. "_Drago_". Je ne lève toujours pas la tête, je n'arrive pas à analyser le ton de sa voix… Une main passe sur ma tempe et descend jusqu'à mon menton qu'elle relève doucement. Je me perds dans son regard qui est indéniablement heureux… Il se rapproche doucement, son autre main se pose sur ma hanche, tout de suite j'ai peur, je frissonne. Il amène sa bouche près de mon oreille, sans me toucher, il chuchote.

_-T'inquiète pas, je vais y aller doucement, a ton rythme… et si tu ne veux pas quelque chose tu n'a qu'à me dire d'arrêter… ok ?_

Je me détends et acquiesce de la tête. Sa bouche se pose tout doucement à côté de mon oreille, à peine, un frôlement, et elle descend jusqu'à ma bouche… Un frôlement à nouveau mais si doux, si chaud, mon cœur se réchauffe d'un coup. Il commence à se retirer, ma main monte à sa nuque pour un second baiser aérien, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Son pouce caresse ma joue. Je me sens bien.

_-Il est peut être temps de dormir._

Je regarde l'heure, oui en effet il est vingt-deux heures. On se lève tous les deux pour se changer, je vais prendre une douche, je n'ai pas eu le temps ce matin… L'eau me fait du bien, je réalise enfin… Je l'ai embrassé ! Il m'a embrassé ! On s'est embrassé ! On sort ensemble ! Bon aller, il faut que je me calme, sinon je suis bon pour passer l'eau sur froid. Je m'habille et sort de la salle de bain. Harry a changer les deux lits en un seul deux places et il cherche mon approbation. Je lui donne et vais me coucher, il me rejoint et m'entours de ses bras. Je suis bien là… Un léger baiser et un petit "_bonne nuit_" et je m'endors pour une nuit sans cauchemars.

* * * POV Harry

Je vais m'asseoir à la table des gryffondors alors que Drago va à celle des serpentards. J'affiche un grand sourire en rejoignant Ron et Hermione, ce qu'elle remarque tout de suite.

_-Salut Harry ! Il se passe quoi de spécial ce matin ?_

Je lui réponds à voix basse de sorte que seuls elle et Ron puissent entendre.

_-Je sors avec Drago, depuis hier soir._

Ron me recrache son jus de citrouille à la figure et 'Mione affiche un grand sourire.

_-T'es pas sérieux ? Pas la fouine !_

_-Ron je croyais que c'était terminé ces gamineries._

_-Tu ne peux pas me faire…_

_-Ron ! C'est quelqu'un de bien !_

_-Mais 'Mione…_

_-Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. Harry est suffisamment grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Et tu devrais te réjouir pour lui comme il s'est réjouit pour nous._

* * * POV Drago

_-Alors ? ça a l'air d'aller aujourd'hui !_

_-Mmmm… C'est que j'ai pas trop envie de parler de moi. _j'ai beau être super heureux je vais pas en faire un plat !

_-Aller dis-moi, comment ça c'est passé avec Harry ?_

Heureusement qu'on est seuls !

_-Bien._

_-Raconte !_

Je le regarde un peu avant de sourire puis de lui répondre.

_-On sort ensemble et il m'a promis d'y aller à mon rythme._

_-C'est super !_

On arrive dans la grande salle en silence, on s'assoit avec les autres serpentards pour manger, je suis mal à l'aise comme d'habitude. Je croise le regard d'Harry, il me sourit, mon coeur se réchauffe, je fonds.

* * * POV Harry

Je sens mon ange frissonner au contacte de ma langue contre la sienne, dans sa bouche. C'est si bon, si chaud, il a un goût exceptionnel, j'attends ça depuis qu'on est ensemble, deux semaines. Il a tout de même eu un moment d'hésitation comme les deux fois précédentes lorsque ma langue est entrée, sauf que cette fois il n'a pas reculé en s'excusant… Mmmm… ses mains se sont aventurées sous ma chemise, je gémis, c'est qu'il va m'éxiter… je suis bon pour la douche froide ! Je l'allonge sous moi, en continuant de l'embrasser, je caresse son torse, lui mon dos, c'est si simple, je dois être au paradis…

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

* * * POV Drago

_-J'ai vu le hiboux de ton père hier._

_-Moi aussi, il est venu frapper à la fenêtre, je n'ai pas ouvert, il a fini par repartir._

_-Ca se passe bien avec Harry ?_

J'acquiesce, heureusement que Blaise est la aussi, je ne tiendrais pas sinon, vu que je ne veux pas que toute l'école soit au courant de ma relation, on ne se voit que de loin pendant la journée.

_-Et toi, avec la rouquine tu avances ?_

_-Non. Tu sais si elle reste ici pendant les vacances ?_

_-Oui, Harry a demandé à Ron._

_-Bon, et bien je m'y attelle dès la semaine prochaine quand les autres seront partis._

_-Ils partent tous ?_

_-Oui._

Je pousse un soupire de soulagement...

**Alors votre avis ? Que pensez-vous de ce rapprochement ?**

**A mardi prochain !**


	5. Histoires de pipes

_****_**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, et je vous prépare dès maintenant, c'est l'avant-dernier de cette fic.**

**Merci à Brigitte26 pour ta review.**

**Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez vous ! Relations sexuelles entre hommes consentantes et non consentantes explicites !**

_**Repartir à zéro**_

**Chapitre V**

**Histoires de pipes**

* * * POV Drago

Ca fait deux jours que l'on est en vacances, je suis main dans la main avec Harry, il n'y a plus aucun serpentard (à par Blaise) dans l'école et demain c'est noël ! Je suis heureux, heureux, heureux… On vient de manger avec Harry, Blaise et Ginny (Ils sortent déjà ensembles ces deux-là !) et on remonte vers nos chambres. Et alors que Blaise et Ginny "se disent un gros au revoir" au pied de l'escalier, Ron et Hermione débarquent ! La belette passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel avant de se décider pour un rouge cramoisi, il a l'air vachement en colère !

-_Ôtes tes pâtes de ma soeur !_ (Ginny n'a pas tout comprit, elle se colle encore plus à Blaise !)

_-C'est pas parce que tu es mon frère que tu dois décider avec qui je sors !_

_-C'est un serpentard Ginny !_

_-Et après ? Harry sort bien avec Drago !_ (Je me fais tout petit dans les bras de mon copain, j'aurais préféré être ailleurs sur ce coup-là !)

_-C'est différent._

_-Et pourquoi c'est différent ?_

Hermione qui jusque là s'était contentée d'empêché le rouquin de frapper tout le monde, prit la parole.

_-Ron, on sait que Blaise est quelqu'un de très bien, laisses lui une chance…_

Le Ron en question marmonne une réponse et notre sauveuse sourie. Ginny colle un baiser à Blaise et monte à la tour Gryffondor, Blaise descend aux cachots, Ron et Hermione vont manger et nous, bah… nous on va dans notre chambre.

Harry a à peine refermé la porte qu'il me regarde avec un air affamé et se dépêche de venir m'embrasser à pleine bouche… c'est trop bon, mmm… et en plus ses mains se baladent sur mon torse… il m'allonge sur le lit sous lui, ses mains descendent plus bas, je commence à être anxieux… Sa bouche quitte la mienne, il l'approche de mon oreille…

_-Tu as confiance en moi ?_ (J'acquiesce, curieux de la suite)_ Laisse moi aller plus loin_ (je déglutis, j'appréhende vraiment), _te donner_ _un peu de plaisir…_ (J'hésite, j'ai peur mais en même temps je me sens plutôt à l'étroit dans mon caleçon)_ Si ça ne te plait pas, j'arrête._

Je le regarde un instant puis lui murmure un" _vas-y_". Il m'embrasse à nouveau et me déshabille en même temps, lentement. Plus il me déshabille, plus j'angoisse… Plus il me déshabille, plus je suis éxité… Une fois que je suis nu, sa bouche quitte la mienne et descend sur mon torse, embrassant, léchant, mordillant, me faisant gémir… Il arrive au niveau de mon membre dressé et souffle dessus attendant mon accord, je lui donne en me cambrant… Il passe sa langue tout du long. Je retiens mon souffle. Il me prend dans sa bouche, je gémis. C'est chaud, humide, étrange, je n'ai pas les mêmes sensations qu'avec n'importe quelle fille, c'est divinement mieux ! Il fait des vas et vient, je me perds dans les sensations… Je m'entends que vaguement crier en me déversant dans sa bouche. Il revient à la hauteur de mon visage, m'embrasse et me demande si ça m'a plu…

* * * POV Drago

Les vacances sont quasiment finies, la reprise est après demain. Depuis cette nuit où j'ai laissé Harry me faire une pipe, il m'en a fait de nombreuses autres et hier soir j'ai même osé lui en faire une… Je me sentais mal en approchant mon membre de sa virilité, mais en même temps ses gémissements me donnaient envie de le faire. En plus je voulais aussi lui donner du plaisir, même si il me dit pouvoir attendre, j'ai bien vu la lueur de déception à chaque fois que je n'en ai pas été capable. Alors je me suis un peu forcé, ses petits cris de bonheur et ses mains qui se crispaient sur les draps mon tellement plu que toute la peur est partie. Il m'a même prévenu avant de jouir pour que je puisse me retirer, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à le recevoir dans ma bouche. Maintenant je me sens bien, je suis heureux ! En plus Ron a accepté la relation entre Blaise et Ginny. Là je suis avec elle, les quatre autres sont dans le bureau du vieux fou. On se promène près du terrain de quiddich lorsque j'aperçois des toilettes, il faut que j'y aille. Je demande à Ginny de m'attendre et j'y vais. Quand je referme ma braguette je sens quelque chose sur ma jambe, c'est une grosse souris blanche qui m'a piqué ma baguette et qui se dirige dans une des cabines de douche. Je rentre dedans, la souris l'a laissée au milieu de la cabine et est repartie. Je me baisse et entends la porte se refermer. Je me retourne et vois mon géniteur qui a un énorme sourire. Il s'approche de moi, l'idée de crier commence à germer dans mon esprit, il me chuchote à l'oreille "_tu cries et la rouquine meurt_", je me tais. Il me plaque contre la paroi et monte une jambe entre les miennes en m'embrassant… Je crois que je vais vomir ! D'un coup, il s'arrête et dit "_mais j'ai oublié quelque chose…_ (un sourire diabolique se forme sur ses lèvres) _… suces-moi !_" Je ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce qu'il me mette un coup de genou bien placé, je me plies en deux et tombes à genoux. Il me dit que si je n'en veux pas un autre je dois faire ce qu'il dit. Je le fais, il se déverse vite, il devait être en manque, j'ai envie de vomir, je reste à genoux, la tête baissée, les larmes coulant de mes yeux…On entend des voix dehors :

_-Ginny où est Drago ?_

_-Aux toilettes mais ça commence à faire longtemps…_

Je hurle "_Harry !_" , en retour je me prends plusieurs coups, je sens vaguement le sol arriver et puis le noir.

* * * POV Harry

J'entends la voix de Drago hurler mon prénom, je me précipite dans les toilettes, Hermione sur mes talons. Je rentre et regarde autour de moi, seule une porte est fermée, des bruits de coups et des murmures en sortent. Je défonce la porte, il me faut plusieurs coups avant d'y arriver, au moment où le verrou cède je rattrape la porte de peur que Drago soit derrière. Je le vois allongé plus loin, je rentre sans réfléchir. Hermione pousse un petit cri, je me retourne, elle me dit juste "_une souris_", je reviens à Drago. Il est tout pale et un liquide apparaît au bord de ses lèvres entrouvertes. J'en prends un peu sur mon doigt et le sens.

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-C'est du sperme, Hermione. Passes-moi deux balais stp. Blaise !_

Je prends Drago dans mes bras, je me doute de ce qu'il c'est passé… Blaise arrive.

_-Quoi ? Oh, merde, qu'est qu'il c'est passé ?_

_-On verra ça plus tard, on doit aller à l'infirmerie. Monte sur un balais_ (je fais de même et pose mon ange sur ses genoux et les miens)_ Tu tiens Drago avec une main et ton balais de l'autre et tu me laisse guider._

_-OK._

On part à toute vitesse, je vois à peine le paysage, plus je comprends ce qu'il a du se passé… et plus je m'énerve. On arrive devant le château, j'ouvre les portes d'un mouvement du poignet, on file à l'étage devant l'infirmerie et on descend de nos balais. Je reprends Drago dans mes bras.

_-Va prévenir Dumbledore, stp._

Je rentre dans l'infirmerie et allonge Drago sur un lit, Mrs Pomfresh arrive et me met dehors…Après des minutes qui me semblent être des heures, la porte s'ouvre, je rentre suivi de Dumbledore et de Blaise. Drago est assit sur son lit, je me précipite sur lui, le sers dans mes bras, il pleure sur mon épaule.

_-Que c'est-il passé ?_demande Dumbly à Pompom.

_-Son père l'a obligé à lui faire une… fellation mais il ne se souvient que de ça._

_-Il ne se souviens plus comment Lucius est arrivé là ou ce que lui faisait dans cette cabine ?_

_-Non._

__**Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

**Alors votre avis ? ça vous a plu ?**

**A mardi prochain**


	6. La dernière bataille

__**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire !**

**Merci Brigitte26 pour ta review, et t'inquiète on s'occupe de Lucius dans ce chapitre.**

**Merci Fael-Jeni d'avoir ajouté cette fic à tes favoris.**

**Comme d'habitude homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !**

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K.R.**

_**Repartir à zéro**_

**Chapitre VI**

**La dernière bataille**

* * * POV Harry

_-Euh, Harry, je pourrais te parler stp ?_

_-Bien sûr !_

J'embrasse mon ange et le laisse en compagnie de Blaise et Ginny. Je suis Hermione dans le parc. On est au mois de Mai, il fait beau mais je ne peux sortir que trop rarement à cause des révisions pour les ASPICs, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant que 'Mione ne soit pas entrain de réviser…

_-Comment va Drago ?_

_-Bien._

_-Il s'est remit de… ?_

_-Oui, ça va mieux…_

En effet ça va mieux, on a reprit nos activités sexuelles et je l'ai même "dépucellé" hier soir… c'était fantastique, trop, trop, trop bien !J'ai faillit jouir rien qu'en l'entendant me demander de le prendre. Heureusement que 'Mione ne peut pas entendre mes pensées.

_-Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment Malefoy senior a fait pour entrer…_

_-Et comment ?_ (Là ça m'intéresse)

_-Et bien, d'abord, est-ce que tu as déjà vu des souris dans les douches de quiddich ?_

_-Euh non… (_je ne vois pas le rapport mais bon.)

_-Et bien, lorsque tu as ouvert la porte de la cabine pour aller chercher Drago, il y a une souris blanche qui est sortie…_

_-Tu voudrais dire que… _(Je crois que je commence à comprendre)

_-Lucius est animagus !_

_-Hermione tu es géniale !_ (Elle rougie, je la sers dans mes bras.)_Je vais voir Dumbledore, tu veux bien dire à Drago de me retrouver dans la grande salle pour notre entraînement au duel ?_

_-Oui pas de problèmes._

_-Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! _(Je suis monté sur ressorts, je fonce vers le bureau du directeur)

* * * POV Drago

Ouch ! Je viens de me faire projeté sur un matelas pour la treizième fois en une heure… mais je suis content je progresse, j'arrive à rester plus de deux minutes debout et j'ai réussit à désarmer Harry, une fois… c'est la première fois que j'y arrive, depuis...

_-Tu veux faire une pause ?_

J'hésite, c'est vrai que je commence à être un petit peu endoloris…

_-Non, on continue !_

_-Comme tu veux… Experliarmus !_

Ma baguette vole, oh non ! J'en ai marre ! Tiens voilà le petit Crivey qui arrive en courant !

_-Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! _(Ca c'est pas bon ce ton...)

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe Colin ?_

_-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… il arrive, il est aux portes de l'école ! Les élèves sont déjà dans la foret…_

_-J'arrive ! Accompagne Drago avec les autres, stp._

_-Je veux venir me battre !_

_-Non, Drago tu es encore trop faible, va avec Colin !_

Et sur ce il s'en va en courant. Que j'aime pas quand il me parle sur ce ton là, enfin bon, Crivey m'attend. Je me retourne et je vais chercher ma baguette. J'entends un chuchotement et la porte de la grande salle se refermer.

_-Bonjour Drago !_

Je le regarde dans les yeux, un masque de haine sur mon visage…

_-Bonjour Lucius !_

_-Je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de toi à fond !_

_-Non. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire._

Après dix grosses minutes où les sorts fusent dans les deux sens, il réussit à me prendre ma baguette. Il avance vers moi, je saute sur une table pour lui échapper, je sens une corde s'enroulée autours de mes jambes…je m'étale de tout mon long sur la table. Je n'ai pas le temps de me relever, il s'assoit sur mon bassin, je gesticule dans tous les sens en espérant me libérer, il s'allonge sur moi, mes mains montent au dessus de ma tête pour essayer de faire je ne sais quoi, il me les attrape et les pose l'une sur l'autre, les maintenant à plat sur la table. Je continue de gesticuler jusqu'au moment où je vois quelque chose briller au dessus de moi, je lève les yeux… c'est un poignard. Je hurle et me remet en mouvement…

_-AAAAAAAAAAAA !_

Au secours, Harry, j'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal ! Il m'a traversé les deux mains me clouant à la table. Je ne dis plus rein, je ne bouge plus, je ne peux plus, je me contente de poser ma tête sur le bois et de pleurer silencieusement. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, il me mord plutôt et griffe toute la peau qui lui est accessible… Puis plus rien, il se relève…peut être que quelqu'un arrive et qu'il va me laisser tranquille… Il chuchote, je me retrouve nu… évidemment, autant croire au père noël ! Ses mains me caressent cette fois, elles descendent le long de mon dos, se glissent entre mes fesses et se posent sur mon sexe… mes sanglots redoublent. Il met une éternité à enlever une de ses mains et à retirer son pantalon. Sa langue retrace la limite entre mes fesses et je le sens se positionner pour me pénétrer, je ferme les yeux et mes sanglots s'accentuent encore si cela est possible…

_-Stupéfix ! Ficelot !_

Il tombe sur moi, puis sur le banc et enfin par terre.

_-Enervatum ! Colin ! _(Je reconnais la voix d'Harry) _Va chercher un médicomage et un aurore, stp, vite !_

Je le sens s'approcher de moi et me poser sa cape sur les épaules. Il passe son bras sous ma tête pour que je sois plus à l'aise, je continue de pleurer. Je l'entends me dire "_ça y est, c'est fini_" j'ouvre les yeux, je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends que la douleur dans mes mains.

_-Voldemort est mort, les mangemorts et ton père vont être arrêtés, c'est la fin de l'année, on va pouvoir vivre et vieillir ensemble à Square Grimmaurd, on pourra être heureux Drago !_

Je souris en réponse, bah, ça doit plus ressembler à une grimace mais il ne dit rien et me dépose des petits baisers sur le visage. Des gens entrent, un homme parle.

_-Ca c'est le comble, vous aurez attrapé Lucius Malefoy la pantalon baissé et la bite en l'aire !_

Je souris intérieurement, une femme s'approche de nous.

_-On va l'emmené à Saint Mangouste, mais il faut lui enlever le poignard avant. Posez vos mains de chaque coté du poignard_ (Je sens Harry s'exécuté)_ Attention Mr Malefoy, un, deux…_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

_-trois. _Fini la médicomage.

Elle a retiré le poignard, ça fait trop mal, je m'évanouis.

* * * POV Harry

Hermione, Blaise, Ron, et Ginny sont à Square Grimmaurd, chez nous. Drago est assis sur mes genoux, la tête dans mon cou. Dans trois jours c'est la rentrée, on a tous eu nos ASPICs, sauf Ginny bien sûr puisqu'elle rentre en septième année. Ron nous a parlé de son projet de rentrer au ministère et Hermione vient de finir de nous expliquer pourquoi elle rentre à l'école de médicomagie.

_-Tu vas faire quoi Drago ?_

Il relève la tête avant de répondre à Blaise.

_-Des études supérieures en potions. Toi tu rentres à l'école d'aurores ?_

_-Oui._

_-Et toi Harry ?_

_-Et bien ma pauvre petite Ginny, tu vas être condamnée à me supporter. J'ai vu Dumbledore hier, je reprends le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal._

Ginny me fait une très jolie grimace, l'horloge sonne, Hermione s'active…

_-Ron, Blaise, Ginny, Molly nous attend ! Désolée les gars on doit y aller._

On dit au revoir et on les raccompagne à la porte, une fois partis, j'entoure mon ange de mes bras et commence à lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

_-J'ai envie de toi…_

_-Et moi j'ai envie de prendre un bain !_

_-On peut faire les deux…_

Il me regarde, les yeux pétillant de plaisir, aller on est parti… !

_FIN_

…

**Donc voilà, c'est fini ! (Et bien finie je n'ai pas prévue de suite à cette fic.) J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez moi pleins de reviews.**

**La semaine prochaine vous aurez le droit à un petit OS tristounet.**

**Biz Laulao.**


End file.
